Perfect Harmony
by terra hotaru
Summary: The King was bored beyond all reasons. Servants were offering ideas which led him into the meeting with an angel—of wine glasses, and of perfect harmony in the year twenty-oh-nine. Lemon. Smut. Out Of Context Dark Underworld AkuRoku. Warnings within.


I can't write any kind of smut… Gerh, you are getting it for this, Jay. :D and anyway, I decided to set this in Dark Underworld, tweaked around it a bit. But this is in no way have any connection to the current undergoing DU. Or, if you want to make connections, sure. So yeah, let's see how it turned out.

**Warning: **This fic features **Lemon** between your oh-so-lovely King and our little angel in DU. In case you're confused, this is boyxboy smut. This is lighter since I don't feel dark currently. Stay away if you feel uncomfortable. Don't say I didn't warn you!

**Dedication: Jayrin Paige **challenged me into this fic with the prompt New Year and Wine Glasses and… smut. And for the awesome 109 reviews in DU!!! Thank you all for making the numbers!! I guess you can say that this is a little celebration along with challenge. :D I hope I did well anyway. Enjoy!

**Edit: **Thanks to **Gamet Kauum Gekxoum** for pointing out mistakes.

**Dark Underworld: Perfect Harmony**

It was a dark day in the Underworld, no shed of light as usual. The colors that could be seen were yellow, red, and black, blending in a stomach-wrenching mixture. Beings in the Underworld could be seen roaming the halls in that one particular day, even somewhere as dark as the Underworld celebrated that one day. The day the year changed to twenty-oh-nine. All beings were released from their mission to have a day off in that one particular day. They were free to do as they wanted under orders from the King.

Some loyal one chose to stand guard in the castle, being wary of any attacks and intruders that would barged in. Some lusted for blood and went out to the human world for a killing spree. Some went to Celestia to bring back angels to satisfy their needs. Some dressed as humans and went to the brothels. Some directly went to the brothels that just recently opened up in the Underworld.

"Oh, my King. You are indeed…bored _dead_," a blond haired lilim smirked, giggling, flying around the flaming redheaded King who was sitting on his throne, watching his lowly servants with no expression.

The King merely grunted, wanted the lilim to go away. He had been ignoring her for the last thirty minutes, but the lilim wouldn't stop with her blabbering.

"What happened, my little King? No playing with the girlies today?" the lilim continued giggling, floating in front of the King, her little wings fluttering about. The King didn't give a single response that signaled he was interested. His emerald eyes were dark, void of interest. "Wanna try out some lilims?" the girl smirked, trying to rule the King.

"Order your kinds to satisfy those ogres," the King uttered.

"Aww, but King! You know that we are fragile. We couldn't have sex with those giant ogres. We'll be crushed!"

The King shifted his eyes to the windows on the wall. Outside, scorching and burning sea of lava could be seen painting everything crimson. The mountains always got excited with the start of New Year. They used the international human world time under the agreement of the Celestia, middle world, and Underworld. The King wouldn't care at all about New Year's or whatnot. The last time was Thanksgiving and a new brothel was opened in the region of the Underworld. The beings that occupied the Underworld cheered in ecstasy. They had wanted nothing more than to fulfill their beastly need of lust.

While the lilims could only throw complaints to the King, saying that they would need a male brothel in order to survive since Lilims lived to have sex with their male counterparts, sucking their life out of them while doing so. Frustrated, the King finally agreed with the idea of a male brothel in the Underworld. Since then, some of the beings in the Underworld had shifted back and forth between going to the male and female brothels.

"King, c'mon! You surely need to fulfill your desire. Don't let it pile up inside you."

"Be quite, Larx. Or do you really want to see yourself roast?" the King raised his hand, ready to summon his pillars and swords of fire.

"Oh, I wouldn't, dear Axel. Quit with your attitude. You might be the King, but you couldn't just roast everybody offering a good deal."

"You are going too far, Lilim, but I'm quite interested in this deal of yours," Axel smirked, pulling the hoodie that had been hiding his flaming red hair.

"Now, that's what I call sexy," the lilim giggled. "So, I went to this male brothel yesterday and guess what?" she laughed excitedly.

"You meet this small kid who were so timid and shy that you didn't even get to have sex with him," the King replied easily, crossing his legs together, sitting Indian style on the crimson plush filled throne.

Larxene gaped. "How did you know!?" she protested.

"And you think I don't know anything that happened in the Underworld," he replied, not amused, going back to his usual expressionless face.

"The King is not called the King for no reason, Lilim." A familiar sound suddenly resonated in the air. The lilim yelped, surprised.

"Good morning, Zexion."

"Long live, my King," Zexion said calmly in his low tone. He walked around, bowing down, kneeling on one of his knees in the presence of his King.

"You can skip the formalities. It's tedious."

"But, of course," the slate haired man stood up from where he was kneeling and gave his full attention to the redhead.

"Any reports and occurrences for the day?" the King inquired dully.

"I'm certain that you know better than me, my King. I'm here today merely to have a refreshing day out of the laboratory and possibly, have a chat with you."

"How I feel loved," Axel scoffed, rolling his eyes, tired and exhausted from rotting away all day on his throne. He had no desire to do anything for the day. He was not even piqued in seeing any bloodbath occurring in the castle. All other beings were busy with themselves; some were even having sex in the open, not caring with all the stares. Of course, no one was staring. Rather than staring, they would be more attracted in joining in or simply being involved in one of their own little affair.

The dark atmosphere even seemed to be lifted because of all the festivities and balloons that the grim reapers proposed to include. For a day, they decided to forget all their current crisis and dilemmas and merely spend their day having sinful entertainments, lifting away the sinister and hateful sensations in the Underworld. Who deemed them to be always murky? They could be upbeat when they wanted too. However, it was true that crimson and violence would never leave their soul.

"As a matter of fact, I think every being in the Underworld love you, my King. Even if you think otherwise, they are immensely loyal."

"We have rebels in the castle. Some were plotting, some were waiting for the right time to commence it," Axel commented.

"My King!! Why aren't you enjoying this lovely day? You shouldn't rot in your throne all day long!"

"Ooo, Marly!!" Larxene squealed. "Where did you run off to last night in the middle of our intercourse?" she asked, flying near to the pink headed reaper.

Grim Reapers were the perfect beings for the Lilims to intercourse with as they were immune to the Lilim's ability to suck the lives out of them.

"I simply have…urgent matters to attend to," Marluxia answered, backing away from Larxene.

"And…he is one that is thinking about it," Axel informed bleakly.

"I see. Why didn't you simply eliminate them?" Zexion replied, watching as Marluxia and Larxene were bickering.

"I would like to see their attempt."

"In other words, you want to see them suffer."

The King didn't say anything. He sat there, watching the leader of the Lilim and the leader of the Reapers quarreled. The Cloaked Schemer was standing beside the King's throne, observing the enormous area with his one eye that was not covered by his bangs.

"Don't you need to go to the human world today?"

"I do, in a while. Demyx was having this…human party of his. What about you, my King? Is there any events or party that you would have to attend?"

"If you're thinking of taking me into a human party, forget about it. I'm not interested."

"Though…" the slate-haired man trailed off, giving a light knowing smile. "I'm sure that my King would be interested with this…_small kid_ that the leader of Lilim failed to have sex with."

The King smirked.

"I heard someone mentioning about a small kid," Marluxia said suddenly, cutting off his little quarrel with Larxene.

"That kid is so cute and adorable!" Larxene giggled. "His attitude pissed me off."

"He's from Celestia," the pink haired reaper informed.

"Wha?" Larxene blinked. "O, oh! No wonder he's got some kind of attitude!!!" she laughed. "How did they get a Celestian to work for them in the brothel?" she inquired.

"Those Celestians breed like machines. They merely have intercourse in order to multiply their kinds which do not count as sins," Zexion answered intelligently, having studied the behavior of Celestians and Humans.

"You mean, someone sold one of their babies to the Underworld?" Larxene asked.

"I would suppose they kidnapped that angel," the Reaper said. "Heard that he's a virgin and everyone's been wanting to have sex with him."

The King turned his attention to the Reaper at that comment. It seemed to have piqued his interest. "So, he's been successful in turning everyone in his way off?"

"Yes," the Reaper laughed. "Would your Highness be interested in trying?"

"Marly, you idiot. The King does not have to try."

"You should be beheaded for even saying that," the Schemer commented.

The King stood up, putting the hoodie of his black jacket back to his head and with a single snap of finger, the Reaper went up in flames. The Reaper shrieked, screaming to get his body off the rising temperature. The flames were outraged and it continued to burn deeper into the pink haired Reaper's soul. Enticing color of orange mixed with red scorched Marluxia. Soon, after hearing no more shrieks and sounds emitted from him, the King clicked his tongue and the flames were extinguish. He walked away, leaving the roasted leader of the Reaper with the Schemer and the Lilim.

"Tell me your adventures when you come back, Axie!" Larxene said playfully while half-heartedly went to attend to her male counterpart for the night. "Ewww… I wouldn't want to do anything with this… _thing _tonight_…_" she giggled, poking the roasted human.

The Schemer merely watched with silence as the King's figure disappeared from the throne room.

--

It was filled with red. Red, red, red, and red. He was sick of it. Ruby and crimson were merely another word for red and he was really disgusted with the color. The sickening pants and moans could be heard radiating each night. Each night was a sleepless night. For really, how could someone sleep at all in that atmosphere? It was repulsive. Those moans of ecstasy that filtered through his room every night served only to turn his stomach upside down.

He could merely sit there every night in the corner of his room, observing everything with his cerulean eyes for a way out. The security was tight and he wouldn't be able to get out with only his power alone. He would be killed for sure…though he doubted the idea of those filthy beings killing him when he was attracting customers to the brothel. What was it with Underworld and sex? They couldn't seem to get enough of it. He felt nausea. What had he gotten himself into? A little game of dare with Xion would only lead so far.

Now, he was trapped there with no place to go. Everywhere he walked, he would bump into creatures that wanted to _do_ him. How could males and males have sex? He wondered. How was sex even done? He wondered even further. He was not at all interested to find out. All he wanted was to return to Celestia and enjoy his nice little bath. It was New Year and the sun always shone at its brightest that day. He merely wanted to enjoy the day. Xion always had her chance of ruining his day and his life. It was not merely that time, it was already several times and there was no doubt that she would continue to do so in the future. Being in the Queen's side was always better.

He was at least blissful that no one had ever got to do what they wanted with him for the time being. The creature that got close the last time was that one lilim—whose name slipped his mind. He was able to chase her off with his little trick, but he doubted that it would work every time. Not all individual in the Underworld would bother to talk logically with him. Thus far, those he had met with were kind-hearted ones that would let him go. He wondered if it was because of the festivities that led to the kindness. He had always heard that the Underworld was a frightening place to be. However, it was not as frightening as it was said… though the whole lifestyle really contradicted his beliefs. _"See with your eyes, hear with your ears. Decide and judge what's right or wrong."_ Those were God's words to him.

Finally, the angel blond without wings decided to step out of his room. He was wearing a white lacy gown that the human owner shoved to him when the clothes he wore from Celestia were ripped apart by accident. The lacy gown was quite similar as the gowns he used to wear in Celestia. He was quite embarrassed, wearing a gown when he was definitely a boy.

He came out from his hiding and walked over to the door. Hesitantly, with a slight tinge of fear, he touched the cold metal door knob and turned it to the right. The door squeaked open on him. He almost yelped out of the fear and nervousness. Was he going to make it alive out of all this?

With his bare feet, he stepped out of the room and entered the small hallway. He tried to camouflage his presence by making as little noise as possible and hoping that nobody would be able to see him. Slightly, he wondered why he wasn't punished for all his doing, either by the Celestians or the creatures in the Underworld. But of course, both worlds were in good terms even though the inhabitants spoke ill of each other.

Holding his breath, as if it would help him to stay invisible, he took one step to the end of the hallway. Creatures were passing him through, some were hot, in the middle of their intercourse, going to their rooms, some were making out—all of them were doing inappropriate acts. Roxas cringed a little. However, he was not at all closed minded for situations like that. He was able to force himself to adapt.

Before he was able to get away from that huge building of prostitution, he was caught by a hand patting his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" it was a familiar voice that Roxas recognized as the voice of the owner of the brothel.

"I need a walk," the blond hissed.

"You are not going anywhere until you willfully serve one of the customers," the owner replied.

"I will. In your dream," the angel replied hatefully. Hostility was written all over his face.

"You little…!"

"Don't you _dare_ do anything!" the blond narrowed his eyes in disgust. "I wouldn't hesitate purging you off, human," he hissed.

"Damn you…" the owner muttered under his breath. "Fine, suit yourself. You might have the ability to purge, but I doubt you would be able to do so in the presence of the King."

"The King?"

"The King of the Underworld," the dwarf-mini men scoffed. "You wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him and you _will_ serve him tonight. He's waiting for you outside, boy. He's the one with the flaming red hair and hooded cloak. And _don't_ think about running. The King wouldn't be too happy with that sort of behavior," he smirked victoriously and walked off.

Roxas glared, hating the men. He had no problem purging humans into dust with his current ability, but he still had no power to purge off Underworld's creatures, let alone the King. What was the King doing here? Roxas released a sigh. Of course, he was the King of the Underworld, the most lustful of all beings, the most sickening creature that ever graced the beautiful creation of God. With that said, he was curious with what the King looked like. Maybe some old fart with huge muscles? Some brainless ogre with enormous axe with a pea-sized brain? A reaper with crescent scythe that did nothing but sucked people's soul? Hey, the latter one was better. Anyway, there must be nothing good about the King.

Slowly, he trudged the hallway and arrived at the bar in front of the brothel. The place was crowded. New Year, new brothels, new sex…he heard some people say. He cringed, watching in disgust.

He looked around the area and he found a very peculiar looking person. That looked more like a human that anything else and he looked really normal. He didn't know what that person looked like, but he was sure that the person would at least hear him out. Come to think of it, didn't that dwarf man's descriptions fit the person a little bit too much? He wouldn't care. The owner was so small, his brain was indefinitely tiny. Thus, he wouldn't have a clue as to what he was talking about anyway.

Axel was sitting on the seat in the bar, holding an empty wine glass. He tapped the wooden bar with his index finger, indicating that he wanted more alcohol. However, with the ruckus and noises that coursed through the brothel, no one heard his tapping, not even the waiter who was busy chatting with his friend…in an intimate and inappropriate way. Axel stared apathetically. With a soft sigh, he decided to scratch the wooden table with his sharp nails, emitting eerie shrieking sound that drew everyone's attention to him. The bar grew quite in a matter of seconds. All eyes were staring at him. Creatures that were in the middle of making out and doing all other inappropriate acts stopped just to look at the person who bothered them with the horrible noise.

"You got a problem?" Axel said with his dark tone, lifting his head slightly. Roxas growled as he still couldn't see what the man looked like and his growl echoed throughout the room. He quickly grinned, covering his mouth with both of his hands. He didn't want attention, not at all.

"What's the problem with you, punk?" an ogre roared, releasing the human girl he was holding. The girl fell down on the floor and as the ogre stepped, he ended up stepping on her. The girl was crushed by the intense force and weight of the ogre. When the ogre stepped down even further on the girl, unable to retract his feet, the girl split in half and crimson liquid burst out of the middle part of her body. Intestines could be seen coming out from her stomach. The burst of blood was so strong that some of it ended up landing on Roxas' pale face. The angel cringed in disgust, holding back what was about to come out from his throat. He didn't even bother to clean up the icky liquid that glued his face.

"That's…not suppose to happen…right?" the blond commented hesitantly, pointing and taking a step back.

The ogre ignored the dead body and turned his attention towards the angel. He took another step, ended up crushing off the girls head. It made splitter splattering noises, dirtying the wooden floor that had been polished beautifully with ruby goo. The pieces of meat flew through the floor and one of them landed near Axel's foot.

Roxas took a deep breath, gulping while managing his innocent, timid look that always got him by. He doubted that he would be able to persist under the ogre. He never imagined his death like that. With his current ability, it was impossible to defeat ogres, let alone hurt them.

Axel took a glance at the piece of meat, not feeling anything in particular. He raised his head, his face still hidden beneath the hoodie. His emerald eyes glanced through the blond angel. He immediately knew that the small angel was the one that everybody talked about. He slightly wondered if he should meddle at all. However, in that circumstance, it would surely be an entertainment to teach the ogre a lesson.

"That's not…" Roxas narrowed his eyes, backing away until his back was glued to the wall.

"Little thing, do you like fire?" Axel said in his dark tone, smirking playfully.

"Uhm?" the blond angel frowned. He looked around and found out that the littlest thing in the area was him. He growled. "You've gotta be kidding. Me?" he sighed exaggeratedly, putting his hands to his hips.

"Yes, you," the King chuckled, liking the blond's reaction.

"I'm not _little!_" he denied, yelling.

"Yes, you're not. And the ogre is not huge," the King countered.

The angel groaned. "Stupid ogre," he hissed. He went sliding away from where he was standing. Using the wall as his leverage, he dashed away from the Ogre. However, before he could react, he could feel a hand—as big as his body—grabbing him. He was crushed, unable to move. "Unhand me, you filth!" he yelled.

"Your chattering disgust me. You might die beautifully under my fist if you shut up," the enormous purple ogre cackled.

Roxas narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Unhand me!" he demanded.

"Play time's over," the hooded man said calmly, standing up from the stool, dropping the wine glass he was holding in the process. The glass went falling to the floor and it shattered wonderfully, shining like crystals. He smirked and Roxas noticed the smirk that he barely saw under the hoodie. The King clicked his tongue and without sparing a single second, the ogre was engulfed in fire, bursting in marvelous colors. He scoffed. "Anyone excited in seeing fireworks in New Year?"

Nobody answered. All the creatures that occupied the room merely stood, watching in awe, having no desire to meddle.

"Because I do," the King grinned.

With a snap of his finger, the flames burst up high across the room. However, it was so well controlled that nothing else was burnt—only the ogre that disgusted the King of the Underworld. Roxas remained unharmed in the giant's grip. The angel could feel the heat and the rising temperature around him and that was it. It felt strangely warming to him. He shut his eyes tight, still doubting that he would survive with the fire in close proximity to him. However, several minutes passed and he was still okay. Not thoroughly okay, since the ogre was struggling to get rid of the blaze that was eating his whole being, thus, tightening his grip in pain in the process which led to crushing the blond Celestian even more.

Roxas yelped, surprised as he felt his body getting smaller and smaller under the grip. Images flew to his brain—images of how he would die, burst into pieces under the grip, the same style with that girl just then. Afterwards, his pieces of meats and intestines and brains would go soaring through the room and no one would be able to recognize his feature anymore. He had never imagined his death like that. He tried to push himself away from the giant hand, but to no avail.

Axel smirked, watching with much amusement. Every creature that was watching was waiting to see what the hooded man would do next.

"Need help, tiny?" the King asked cockily.

"Urgh!!!" the blond growled, nodding his head. The pain was unbearable.

Axel laughed. "Beg for it!" he said, raising his hand to open his hoodie, revealing his face.

Everyone gasped and gaped. "I-i-i…It's the King!!!" they shouted together in a choir.

_The King? That no good old fart full of muscle with pea-size brain is __**him**__?! _Roxas almost choked. The man was the sexiest and most marvelous being he had ever seen gracing his cerulean eyes. He was certainly not the being that dirtied God's creation. That red hair was the most brilliant crimson that he had ever seen since he came to the Underworld. He suddenly didn't hate red anymore and the delicious skin, white as snow. Roxas didn't know what else to say. He immediately snapped out of his angel-y daydream when he was reminded that he was on the verge of death.

The ogre was jumping, shaking, and roaring out of the extreme increase in temperature. It seemed the fire was not intense enough to burn the giant ogre to ashes.

"Please?" Roxas choked out, hating it that he had to beg to the King of Underworld for no apparent reason. "I…I'd do anything!" he threw his puppy dog cerulean eyes to the redhead. The King smirked, obviously amused.

Axel opened his palms and two flaming chakrams manifested in his hands. He gripped it tight, swirling them around his hands, playing with them. He grinned. And…he disappeared before everyone's eyes.

The redhead rushed through the body of the burning ogre. The blaze didn't bother him at all. He passed through the flames easily, dancing all the while, cutting and slicing the ogre's body. Loud roars could be heard ringing throughout the room. Nobody knew what happened. It all occurred too fast that they couldn't catch a single motion with their eyes. It was not so with one particular Schemer who had apparently followed the King to the brothel. He could see every little thing happening and his face remained expressionless all the time, hidden beneath his bangs.

Noticing that the ogre was getting violent and threatening to squash the little angel, Axel immediately ran off to the giant hand holding Roxas. With a firm and powerful strike, Axel was able to cut down the entire arm of the ogre. Its hand opened up, releasing the angel. The muscle spurted out gallons of blood to the floor and went flying down, pulled by gravity. The Ogre roared.

Roxas went freefall at a frightening height. Axel thought that the angel could fly. Thus, he remained motionless, not helping the blond at all. Zexion watched. "My King, the angel is unable to fly," he informed, putting his hood on to hide his presence.

"For serious?" the King laughed, smiling.

Without sparing a second, Axel went charging to the blond. The pair of chakrams disappeared from his hands, eaten by swirling darkness. He caught Roxas before the angel hit the floor and suffered a terrifying death. The King's arm held the blond tight. A slight blush graced the blond's cheek as he dazed into those brilliant shining emerald eyes. He was glad that the man didn't look at him. However, his relieve was broke when the man stared at him.

Axel smirked. He certainly noticed the blush on Roxas' cheek. He couldn't hold himself from laughing lightly. Roxas was really cute. He had seen a number of Celestians, but none of them was as cute as the blond he was currently holding.

"What are you staring at!?" Roxas muttered out of embarrassment, pouting, biting his lower lip in a cute motion.

The King laughed. "I'm staring at you, tiny," he smirked.

Roxas grimaced, still blushing brightly. "Stop calling me tiny!"

There were a whole lot of spectators in the area and they were slightly amused from watching the whole show. Playfully, the King groped the angel's butt from under the gown the angel was wearing. Roxas yelped, embarrassed. "You! Perv!" he screamed.

"Yeah, right," the King grinned victoriously.

"PUT AWAY THE FIRE!!!" the ogre roared, swaying his other arm around, hitting everything in its way. The creatures that stayed in his path immediately scurried away.

"Ah, it seems our plaything is still alive," Axel commented as he and the angel landed on the floor. He put the blond down, while still managing to slap the blond's butt.

The blond yelped and used his trademarked death glare. The King was unfazed by the glare. The King stood on his battle stance and summoned his chakrams again. Holding it tight in his hands, he released both chakrams to the air, aiming at the ogre, empowering the chakrams using fire. The pair of chakrams made a cross-slash, slashing through the thick meat of the ogre. The ogre paused. There were no sounds, no noise, only the hums of the burning fire could be heard. Then the four pieces of huge chunks of meats flew down to the floor with loud thumps. The blood went splattering around, painting everything in its path ruby. With a single flick of hand, the meats went roasting, making beautiful fireworks in that New Year's Day.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, hiding his face with his hands, unwilling to see what was going on. It was sickening. What he wouldn't do to enrage the King.

There was an awkward and nasty silence that filled the brothel bar. The King broke the silence after the flames stopped burning and his chakrams were again, swallowed into nothingness by the darkness. "I believe everyone here gets free drinks?" he asked.

"U…Uhmm, Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course!!!" the human owner, who was apparently standing there yelled, not wanting the same thing to happen to him. "Drink all you want! It's on the house!!"

"Hold it," Axel's voice echoed through the area before everyone could party. "I claim this blond," he pointed to Roxas.

"Me?!" the blond blinked, pointing his index finger to himself, shaking his head in confusion. What had he gotten himself into?

"I claim Roxas as my property," the King smirked, bending down to pick the blond up. He tilted his head to the side to plant his fang on the blond's neck. The blond yelped, holding back his screams. He tried to struggle, yet a part of him said that he wanted to be near the comfort of the King. He sucked in a deep breath as the fangs bit down on him. He could feel the pain coursing through his body and he could feel the red fluid seeping out from the wound. He tilted his head to the side, allowing the King more access to his most sensitive area. He released a pleasured moan without knowing it, shutting his eyes tight, not daring to look at anything or anyone. The King went on to suck the blood out of the angel's neck.

"Ungh…" the blond moaned, feeling the increasing temperature of his body.

The King nibbled, licked, and sucked a hickey on the blond's neck. It went on and everybody merely watched, wanting no more than for the King to do the same to them. They wouldn't mind becoming one of the King's properties.

Before the blond could enjoy the little ministrations any further, the King drew back, successful in inflicting a very apparent hickey. He smirked, feeling satisfied. "Anyone that touch, lay eyes on him, or do him any harm would suffer the same fate as that ogre. Am I understood?" he said darkly.

Everybody nodded in an instant, bowing down. "Long live the King!" they said together in harmony. The King nodded.

"Now, go back to each of your activity."

Every being obeyed and went back to what they were doing as if nothing happened.

"Put me down this instant!" the blond muttered dryly.

"As you wish," the King sighed and let go of the blond.

The blond went falling to the floor with a loud _thud_. He cursed, touching his abused neck, backside, and his butt. "You jerk!" he shouted.

"Such unbecoming words shouldn't come out of a Celestian's mouth, right?" Axel grinned.

"To hell about Celestia! I can do whatever I want!" the blond countered.

"Now, that's interesting," the King nodded. "What about a glass of wine?"

Roxas blinked. Wine? He had wanted to try it out. Alcohol was considered a sin in Celestia and he really wanted to know why. It was unfair that God had the permission to drink alcohols when all other beings that lived in Celestia weren't permitted to do so. He thought for a bit and then he grinned one of his brightest grin. "Sure!!" he said excitedly, forgetting about the pain that Axel had inflicted and went off and sat himself on the stool in front of the bar. The King smiled. That angel was really intriguing. At least, he didn't feel bored at all.

--

"Is there anything I could get for you, My Lord?" the bartender asked politely, giving his full attention to the man now that he knew he was the King.

"Two glasses of wine," Axel answered with his flat tone.

The bartender went off to take two of the wine glasses that were arranged neatly on the shelves behind him. He took a bottle of wine that had aged a hundred years old. The dark mauve color could be seen filling the two wine glasses and they clanked together. The bartender set the bottle of wine aside and presented the wine glasses filled with wine to the King and the angel.

The angel stared at the bizarre liquid with his cerulean eyes. He continued gawking at the liquid. Its color was like…blood. And it seemed sickening… "Is this drinkable?" he asked timidly, putting his arms on his stomach. He had watched enough red and violence for the day.

Axel didn't say anything and he lifted the wine glass, putting it to his mouth. The blond watched as the King started drinking the wine. Roxas started drooling a little when he observed those pair of smooth and tender lips touched the edge of the wine glass. The sight was breathtaking and he had forgotten how to breathe for a while there. He couldn't hold himself from imagining what it would feel like to have those lips above his. It would certainly be…delicious… no matter how inappropriate it was for a Celestian to think that way.

When he was done, Axel put his wine glass down on the table, motioning the bartender to pour more to him. The bartender did so without any complaints. The King didn't continue to drink his glass of wine as Roxas had hoped for, instead those emerald eyes bored into the cerulean eyes, watching patiently for the moment that Roxas decided to pick up his wine glass and start drinking the alcohol made with grapes.

Roxas gulped, swallowing thickly, still quite dazed from the sight that he had just seen. He gawked at the glass of what he would call blood again motionlessly. Finally, he gathered up enough courage to reach out one of his hand and lifted the glass. He shook the wine glass a little and watched as the liquid inside danced. He bit his lower lip, pursing them together. At the same time, emerald eyes were taking every delicious motions of the blond in.

Nervously, the blond put the edge of the wine glass to his lips. He stuck out his tongue to lick at the glass slowly, painfully slow. The King was apparently surprised and aroused by the motion. That tongue, he wouldn't mind taking the muscle into his mouth. Roxas continued to stick his tongue out, carefully licking and tasting the liquid in the wine glass. He tasted a bit and retracted his pink tongue. He did it again and again repeatedly until the King couldn't hold himself anymore from seizing the blond right then and there.

Roxas gasped when he felt a pair of arms slipped to his waist and held him up. Axel was apparently already standing, holding the blond tight to his body. Every inch of their bodies met as the King's embrace grew tighter. Cerulean eyes blinked. Emerald orbs were clouded in lust. Without being able to register what happened next, those their lips crashed together, hungrily tasting each other out. The wine glass that Roxas was holding dropped to the floor, clanking and shattering.

As they kissed, Roxas was unable to hold back his moan anymore and he released a pleasured moan. Axel's talented tongue immediately roamed the blond's parted lips, tasting every crevice that he could find. The angel was tickled as he giggled into the kiss, trying to battle the delicious tongue inside his mouth away while at the same time enjoying the whole thing. Their saliva mixed together and they didn't feel disgusted at all. In fact, they felt that it was…right and in fact… appetizing.

The blond giggled more as the muscle that was invading his mouth became more and more violent, hungry for his taste. The King wouldn't stop and his hands started roaming, slipping down to lift the angel's slim thighs and putting them around his waist. Roxas complied, hooking his legs around the King's waist. Axel's hand went on to support Roxas by putting them below the blond's ass, squishing gently, sending vibrations and jolts of pleasure to the blond. The blond released a luscious moan. "A…Axel…" he breathed hotly into the King's mouth.

Soon, they were both breathless and had to separate their lips. They looked at each other, taking in every last inch of what was on their face, the saliva coated lips, and two pairs of different colored orbs that were clouded with lust. They panted. Axel threw his attention away to the bartender. "A room," he said hastily, panting.

"I-I-I…" the bartender cleared his throat, gulping. "I believe that the room he stayed in is empty."

Roxas giggled and pointed to the hallway that led into his room in that brothel, still hanging on to the King. Axel smirked and crashed his lips on the blond again. Holding the light angel, Axel walked to where the room was. They stumbled, but Axel managed to hold them together without falling on the blond. The urge that was growing between the both of them was unbearable. Axel smirked when he felt the angel's certain body part poked his stomach. The blond blushed furiously, pulling away from the kiss and looked at everywhere but at the King.

The King didn't care much as he went on to nibble the blond's ear. Roxas released yet another moan at the touch. He could feel King's hot breathes arousing him, breathing into his neck and ear. He felt tickled yet at the same time, pleasured. "That…" the blond breathed. "It's…it's my room," he said shakily.

Axel still left butterfly kisses to the blond's jaw, gluing his back to the door. Roxas reached out and put his hand on the cold metal door knob, turning it and opening the door. The King immediately stepped inside the room, closing the door with a strong kick. He put the blond down on the bed gently. The blond giggled as Axel crawled on all fours to him, topping him.

"You're the King," he said playfully, playing with Axel's red hair.

"You're an angel."

Roxas laughed. "I know, I'm beautiful, right?" he purred dangerously, sliding his legs in between the King's thigh, feeling the building arousal of Axel's. He giggled again. His gown was not helping any in covering any part of his body.

Axel smirked, licking his lips. "You're full of yourself."

"Says who?" the blond teased. "I don't care about the whatshit rules in Celestia," the blond purred again, sneaking his arms around the King's neck and pulling the man down. He breathed and said to the King's ear. "They don't interest me. _You_ interest me and I _want_ you," he laughed.

Axel shook his head, laughing. "And they say that you're shy and timid."

"Now you know I'm not."

"Enough talking," Axel said in his dark tone and went on to rip the blond's thin material of gown apart, revealing the angel's naked body. It was really convenient that the angel didn't wear any other clothing inside.

Roxas hisses when he felt his wrist burning. Axel was holding his wrist tight and his nails scratched into the delicious skin, drawing out blood. "It was bitter…" the blond gulped, saying in between his husky breath and moans. "Ungh…" he breathed as the nails went deeper into his wrist. "The wine…"

Axel leaned down to lick off the blood flowing out through the wounds. "Your blood is delectable," he commented.

Roxas didn't know why the King would say such a thing. He didn't like the smell of the blood. He could smell the stench of iron attacking his nose. He had never been bled before and now that he was, he didn't know why it felt so pleasuring. It felt really perfect. Was that what sex was all about? Or was there more to come?

The angel writhed beneath the King's control. Axel proceeded to grind his hips on the blond, eliciting more moans. Roxas was growing impatient as he hastily pulled Axel's cloak zipper down. The King slid himself out of the jacket and to Roxas' dismay, there were still more clothing that covered Axel's skin from meeting his. Roxas pouted. "Want you out of… those clothes, now!" he demanded. Then, with force that no one could imagine coming from the blond, he shoved Axel down on the bed and sat on top of the taller male.

He tugged on the redhead's pants, sliding it off. Everything was hazy as their breaths and moans echoed through the room. Their breaths were becoming heavier and heavier as their lust grew tremendously. Both were growing impatient and the King finally decided to assist the blond in the current mission of purging him off his clothes—as the Celestians would say.

It took several minutes for Roxas to finally be able to see the naked form of the King. He was observing in anticipation. The body and the skin were mouth-watering and as strange as it may sound, Roxas couldn't wait to devour the King. Axel was really well-built despite his scrawny, lean body.

Axel smirked and held the blond tight, rolling them around so he could take control over the blond and making him squirm beneath him. The smooth skin of the angel was definitely pleasant. It had been so long since he had a decent intercourse.

He crashed his lips down on Roxas', beginning to explore the blond's mouth again. His hands roam, pinching the angel's nipple playfully, eliciting an excited moan from the boy under him, their arousals grinded together. The King's hand continued to roam until he took hold of the blond's arousal, gripping it firmly. The blond panted, gasping at the feeling of Axel's hand wrapping his whole being. The King began to pump as his lips still continued to ravage the blond's mouth. Giggles and moans were sent into the kiss.

Roxas breathed unevenly, gasping for more air as he was left breathless. He couldn't hold it anymore and he knew that his body would soon release that tension of pleasure that had been building up inside of him. Finally, the hand pumped him to completion and he cum, bursting out the white sticky liquid into the King's stomach and fingers. Axel smirked, panting, finally pulled away from the kiss.

There was an awkward silence as they both breathed. Roxas sighed, feeling slumped and exhausted. "It's not over yet," the King said in between his breath.

Roxas smiled, knowing that it was merely starting. He didn't know what would happen next, yet at the same time, he had a feeling that he knew. The King went on to coat Roxas' cum to his length which should act nicely as lubricant. He might be sadistic, but currently, he was not in the mood to kill anybody on his bed. In fact, he had no desire to murder the blond at all and he wanted another time of doing more bed activities together.

The angel wasn't as innocent as to ask what Axel was trying to do when the King lifted his shaky legs to his shoulder. "Inside me…?" Roxas breathed, saying hoarsely.

Sheen of sweats could be seen covering the two naked forms. The temperature in the room increased suddenly together with the lust. Slightly, Roxas wondered if it was the effect of the King's ability of controlling fire that caused the sudden rise in temperature. However, he was too occupied to care about any of that now.

Axel nodded. He held the blond's hips down his hands, holding him in place. Without hesitation, he slammed into the blond. The blond took in the King's entire length. He screamed out of the pain. The lubricate helped a little yet at the same time, it felt as if it didn't help at all. Tears were forming in the blond's cerulean eyes. He held those tears in. The pain and the pleasure were coursing through his little body. However, in the mean time, the pain was overwhelming the pleasure. He cried.

Axell left butterfly kissed to the blond's neck to calm the little boy down a little.

Taking in a deep breath, finally feeling that the pleasure started to build up inside him, the blond moved. Axel groaned at the tightness and the friction that was created between them. Taking the signal from the blond, they started moving together. Axel pulled out and pushed in slowly, carefully so that he wouldn't break the fragile angel. The angel, however, was impatient as he moved hastily in and out of the King. The King finally increased his pace. The grunts and growls echoed throughout the room as the both King and Angel moved together in perfect harmony.

The friction was growing more and more immense as they continued with their actions. Roxas screamed when the King slammed down on his certain spot. "There… Axel!!" he shouted shakily.

Axel grinned, knowing that the angel meant. He decided to tease the blond as he held the angel in place and decreased his speed.

"Faster!" Roxas demanded, growling in annoyance.

"Beg for it. I wanna hear dirty words coming from a Celestian."

Roxas blushed. He cursed inwardly. "I…I want you!! I want you inside of me!" he yelled, breathing heavily.

"Fair enough," Axel smirked as he began increasing his speed, slamming himself into that same spot over and over again, driving Roxas to his ecstasy. The blond moaned and screamed in pleasure as his hand began to work to pump his own length.

Soon, Roxas knew that he couldn't hold it anymore as he came. Axel followed soon after with several thrusts, spilling his seeds inside the angel. Axel pulled out and placed himself beside the blond. The blond curled up to the King. Their chests were going up and down hastily, breathing, taking in a huge amount of air.

Axel put his arms around the little angel. Roxas felt safe in the embrace as he playfully draw circles on the King's chest with his index finger. "You are…amazing…" he said groggily, embarrassed and shy. "No wonder you're the King," he giggled.

The King huffed.

"I love you, My King…" Roxas said playfully.

Those words were enough to arouse the King of the Underworld as he sat up from where he was lying and crawled over the blond.

Roxas giggled. "Again?" he said deviously.

"You are in a world of pain, my angel," Axel spoke viciously with his dark tone.

"We shall see about—ah!"

And thus, the intercourse continued the entire night. The New Year's Day surely brought new things to both the King and the blond.

--

The next morning, the blond was indeed engaged in a world of pain. He couldn't stand, he couldn't sit, he couldn't even walk, and he had no intention to do so as he had his way around to get the King to do what he wanted for him with his dangerous charm and alluring demands.

The King wouldn't let the blond off that easily though.

Both creations of God that graced the world made perfect harmony together. Perfect and simple.

"Axel! My back hurts…" the blond whined innocently.

--

Anyway, if you wanna connect this to DU, I would say that this took place FAR before DU. That means, around 2000 or 3000 years ago before the whole happening and around 1000-2000 years ago before the huge rebellion—which, you might have no idea of. That would explain the whole Axel's "light" behavior and attitude. Anyway, the three worlds were living in Harmony together even though there are slight tensions. And no, no war had started yet. I can so connect the pieces together with DU. :3 yeah. Anyway, if you want anything more of this, say it. But of course, I would concentrate on DU. Uhmmm.. and with my current brain, it is not surprising if I turn this into a prequel of DU someday. :3 so put on some alerts if you want. I certainly have some plot. I like the title anyway. Perfect Harmony! Yay!! :D anyway, tell me what you think? Sorry for the bad smut… D: Thank you!!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

-terra hotaru.


End file.
